User blog:Baku-Cool/Heads up
I'll be the new producer for Season 4 for a few weeks (Savvie and Aquos have exams as they are 15 and 18 respectively). I know you think I'm a n00b at Wikia but I don't like being producer either so deal with it. I will present episode 20 tomorrow, I will preview the next episodes here: Next 5 episodes *AOH and Aqua *Manu Te Lab (translation: The Holy Laboratory) *Walk on A Moon *Dragon's Troubles *Time to Unleash The Titans Bakugan and Character Debuts / Returns *Scorch *Dreadeon Titan Clones *Aquos's Taylean *Bendo *Phos *GHTFT99 Episode 20: Rise of Demonis Bakugan *Aqua: I'm so bored... *FSB: So am I *Queenie: So... how about we do something special? *Storm: If it's cake I'll smash it, yeah I don't care about anything... *Eggman: I'll help Beato *Kyler: I just hope we vanquish that idiot Ingram so we can enter the Extreme Bakugan Tornament! *Saber: Same I just wanna carry on with my life *Rubanoid: Then I'll challange someone how bout'it? *Drako: I'm taking the match! I'll win for sure! *Saber: Done deal AR, let's battle *Aqua: I'll win though! *Both: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Rubanoid: I'll go first *Drako: Fine but I'll kill you *Aqua: Ability Activate! DRAGON SPINNING STORM! *Saber: Weak... Ability Light Barrier... ACTIVATE! *Aqua: Rubanoid We'll use Pearl Smack! *Rubanoid: Nullifying time! *Aqua: Enough... (Rubanoid returns to ball form) *Saber: Why are you forfeiting? *Aqua: I heard AOH! *Dragon: Aquos come back! *(AR runs off) *Unknown Brawler: Finish it *(Coredem shoots the wild Megarus down) *Savvie: Nice one Master Airzel! *Dharako: I hope we get a turn soon... *Savvie: Shut up Dharako *Aqua: I knew that voice was familiar! *Shade: Oooohh look I'm so scared, nah shut up AR *AOH: You make me sick Aquos Rules *Aqua: I'm taking you down! that goes for you too Sav *Savvie: NEVER CALL ME SAV! *All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! *Rubanoid: I can take the heat! *Savvie: Not to be a pain but I can take him by myself *AOH: I'll give him a break since it isn't Dragon *Dharako: Let's get on with it... *Savvie: ABILITY ACTIVATE! HA HA! THUNDER GLADIATOR! *Dharako: I'm gonna win with my Demonis Power *Rubanoid: Not so fast... *Aqua: My little bro You're hanging with the wrong crowd... ABILITY ACTIVATE! CROSS FIRE - RUBY STORM! *Savvie: Counter with... PRESS SHIELD! *Rubanoid: I can't ... see............. *Aqua: Hang on mate... ABILITY ACTIVATE! DESTRUCTION SPINDLE! this'll nullify your ability card *Savvie: Annoying pezt... ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUOS CANCELER! Now your precious Dragon can't help. Hah! *Rebellion: Shut up! DEMON CHI! *Rubanoid: Cheers loser *Rebellion: HEY! *Aqua: Thanks Blaze! let's go! *Both: ABILITY ACTIVATE! *FSB: BLEEDING SHADOW! *Aqua: C'mon MEGA WAVES! *Savvie: Ability Activate. Photon Demonis! *Dharako: Now my Gs are tripled! *AOH: Now we join Shade. ABILITY ACTIVATE! SOUL SHOT! *Rebellion: I'll crush you Shade! (punches him in the eye and cracks Shade's mask) *Shade: Why you faggot! (does the same as Rebellion did) *Aqua: Ability Activate! Faster Blazer! *Savvie: Ability... ACTIVATE! DEMONIS BLAZE! *FSB: Aqua why not summon Silent Strike? *Aqua: Let's try *Savvie: YOU HEARD HIM! DHARAKO GET UP YOU FOOL! *(Rubanoid and Dharako summon their Mechtogan) *Dread: I am Dread here to... MURDER EVERYTHING I SEE! *Silent Strike: We will destroy all who oppose us! *Aqua: ABILITY ACTIVATE! SHURIKEN MEGA SPINNER! *Savvie: ABILITY ACTIVATE! MEGA WING! *Shade: Demonis RND Nuke! *AOH: This means we win *FSB: Man... we lost! *AOH: Let's go Savvie *Aqua: Wait you need to see something! (they all walk back to the base) THE END. Hope you enjoyed Category:Blog posts